1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to modular furniture and, more particularly, to a modular frame assembly and method for making same.
2. Background Art
The production of tubular metal furniture, such as shelving, stands, racks and the like, is well known and desirable. Tubular furniture of this type is strong and light and can be aesthetically pleasing when made of chrome, polished aluminum or similar material.
However, the manufacture of such furniture presents a number of problems. Presently, most of these items are constructed from relatively large pieces of round or square tubing which are permanently assembled, as by welding, at the factory. After the pieces are fixed together, the manufacturer will clean or buff the joints between the parts to provide a suitable appearance. Thereafter, the manufacturer will apply some sort of finish to the product as by plating, painting or polishing. Since the unit must be cleaned and finished as a complete unit, the finishing process is not easily accomplished, particularly, where the assembled unit is relatively complex. Further, this method of construction does not allow the product to be disassembled for shipping, does not allow the product to be easily packed in boxes, and does not allow the manufacturer or the end user to customize the product for a particular customer's order or for a special use.